ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Matthews
Katherine Kelly Matthews (born August 29, 1990) is an English Professional Wrestler. She is currently signed to Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA) as a Diva. Early life Spending much of her childhood learning how to sing and act in Manchester, Katherine Matthews decided to try out wrestling when she was 12 years old. After leaving her home in England at 15, Katherine was trained by ZXWWF alumni Mariah in her late teens. During her time not training, she had no money or job to go, and resorted to living on the streets and would go as far as to take part in street fight clubs so as to keep herself actively fit and capable of self-defense. Near her twentieth birthday, the renamed Katie was given the option to join GZWA, which she almost immediately accepted without looking back. Professional wrestling career Ground Zero Wrestling Association (2010 to present) The Start On the 3rd of August, Katie signed with GZWA, and debuted on the 6th of August episode of Primetime as a face, gaining an upset victory over Mariah, due to outside interference. Despite this, the two remained friends from Mariah's training of Katie. Katie developed a winning streak until the 27th of September episode of Primetime, in which she lost to Justice. After this, Katie was attacked by a mystery woman, later identified as Fiona Todd, a childhood friend of Katie, who she had a previous incident with before Katie's wrestling career had begun. Katie soon dyed her hair brown, and began slowly showing a darker side, becoming psychotic and emotionally detached, while revealing herself as actually being English by no longer disgusing her accent. Katie teased a heel turn on the 11th of October episode of Primetime, when shortly after losing to Todd in her debut, she told Mariah backstage that she would no longer cared for anyone else but herself, accusing her mentor of not helping her during a post match beatdown. Soon enough, Katie became more unstable and unpredictable, kissing Fiona Todd, physically abusing her own body, and singing emotional, slow songs to her mirror while playing them softly on a guitar. After being confronted by Mariah, Katie initially tried to resist her efforts to befriend her, until breaking down into tears, with all of her repressed emotions from her early life trauma acting out. During this time, Katie had developed a losing streak for a while. Katie brutally attacked Todd shortly after, breaking her back in a Liontamer and ending her career. After several matches as a heel, Katie turned back into a face after falling in love with the latest diva at the time, Sarah Draven. Teaming up with the teenager, Katie also made up with Mariah reluctantly after accidentally letting slip her obsession with Draven to her. Into 2011, Katie found herself rescuing Draven by taking moves intended to hit her, causing much suspicion about her feelings for Draven. One week, after a confrontation with the CEO, Xion Zeros, Katie was humiliated by Mariah, who tricked her into eliminating Draven from a battle royal before causing her to get eliminated herself. As a result, Katie snapped. By the next PPV, Katie broke her losing streak and won the Women's Championship #1 Contender's Battle Royal. To Draven and many other people's surprise, Katie quickly eliminated her during the Battle Royal, brushing it off as being merciful and thus turning heel once more. During her bout of psychosis, Katie dyed her hair red, hired an assistant, Marina Preysler, and challenged a disgruntled Draven to a match. In said match, Katie heavily injured Draven with her Prelude shining wizard finisher, leaving her with a fractured skull. Shortly after realising this, Katie returned to sanity and felt extreme guilt for her actions, referring to Draven and her actions as a "black star", while still retaining heel aspects, such as insulting her opponents, and retaining her superiority complex. After continuing her undefeated streak, boasting that her earlier losses were caused by personal matters, Katie discussed potentially joining the stable known as The Entourage with the Commissioner of GZWA, Serena Dent shortly before the PPV. Katherine's Insanity On the night of the PPV, Katie lost, and hinted at a face turn by complimenting her opponent, Tia Brooks and admitting that she had lost fairly, offering a friendly handshake, before being interrupted by the presence of Dent, who announced that Katie had been accepted into the stable. Katie shortly afterwards admitted that she had planned to attack Brooks before Dent arrived, thus remaining heel. Shortly after this, Katie' personality took a more sinister turn, dying her hair back to brown, speaking in a soft voice while acting kind, referring to herself by her full name of Katherine, and seeming to impersonate Serena Dent. Upon flirting with AJ Lee only to get rejected, Katie showed her more psychotic side, blinding Lee with poison mist, and brutally choking her out with her Monster Lock gogoplata. On the next episode of Primetime, Katie persuaded her younger sister Delilah, to join her and her assistant Marina Preysler, forming a stable Katie dubbed "The Matthews Conglomerate". Katie also won a #1 Contendership Fatal 4 Way match that same night to once again become the contender for the Women's Championship, but due to taking part in a brawl between Sensational Mary's Entourage, and Amanda Cortez's group, The Fallen, Katie was stripped of her contender status, and she would have to compete in a Six Woman Hell in A Cell match for the Women's Championship with the other contenders she had defeated earlier. During the build up for the match, Katie had conflicts with her fellow Entourage teammate, Porscha. At the match itself, Katie was one of the Divas who claimed to have won the match due to the inconclusive ending. At this same time, Katie developed a grudge against The Entourage leaders, Sensational Mary and Serena Dent for not helping her defense in becoming the champion, thus turning Tweener. During this time, she fired Marina and brutally attacked her sister, thus disbanding the Matthews Conglomerate. Crazy Year Claiming that her former persona of "The Blackbird" to be dead, Katie renamed herself Kat and became a tweener. In a Fatal 4 Way between herself, Porscha, Mei Long and Tia Brooks for the Women's Championship, Kat lost the match, being pinned by Porscha who took advantage of Kat' submission hold to get the win. Soon after, Kat attempted to prove that she had changed to little avail. Her former rival, AJ Lee soon begged for her help against her former boyfriend Cody Rhodes, which Kat reluctantly agreed to do. This resulted in AJ turning on her and forming an alliance with Rhodes. Soon after, Kat developed a bond with Cheeka, starting with Kat mocking Cheeka for her drinking habits, before quickly developing into Kat's first real relationship. After several months, Kat mended her broken friendship with Mariah, who had been attacked shortly after. During her fear and horror after the event, Kat had realised that she had developed feelings for her mentor, which she kept to herself. Upon the reveal of Cheeka as the one who had assaulted Mariah, it led to much inner conflict to Kat, who had also become a number one contender for the World Heavyweight Title at the same time, resulting in her mental problems occasionally lapsed in and out for a brief period. Forced into being the special referee of a brutal match between Cheeka and Mariah, Kat's inner conflict almost caused her to break down in tears in the middle of the match. Ultimately the decision between the two was made for her when she was used as a human shield by Cheeka so that she could win the match. Later in the same night, she lost the World Heavyweight Title match she was part of. While recovering from the injuries from both events, Kat had returned back to her Katie name and through her friendship with Mariah, bonded with Morgan Davis and former rival, Tia Brooks. The four soon became a stable, dubbed the Queen Bee Mafia. Due to Cheeka also forming a team with Amanda and Laura Jackson known as The MisFits, the two groups faced off against each other, with Katie hesitant to harm Cheeka because of their former relationship, despite her having no qualms in doing damage to Katie, leading to team problems with Morgan. This would culminate in a Six Woman Tag Match, with Katie finally letting go of her attachment to Cheeka by knocking her out with a steel chair, firmly establishing her loyalty to her new team. After a conflict with Amanda resulting in Katie being arrested briefly, she returned to find that her teammates had declared war on another team, that of the Heartbusters, made up of AJ Lee and Lise Starr, with CM Punk serving as a loose partner to both. Upon returning, she had a confrontation with AJ, leading to her surprise attacking her with a kiss during a match. Personal life When not wrestling, Matthews spends the majority of her time on the streets, practising her fighting skills. Before trying out wrestling, Matthews done acting, school bands, glee clubs and plays, among other things. Katie also has at least one sister, Delilah, with whom she shares a friendly relationship with. She has also outright stated that she is extremely open minded in who she dates. Katie has also shown to have several odd fetishes and has proven to be sadomasochistic on occasions, having scars on her back from self-abuse, helped in no part by her mental problems. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Bleeding Heart (Yakuza Kick) - 2010 - 2012; used as a signature thereafter * Crystal Clear (Jumping cutter) - 2011–present * Black Smoke (Kimura Lock) - 2012–present * The Prelude (Shining Wizard) - 2010 - 2011 * Monster-Lock (Triangle Choke) - 2011 Signature Moves * Broken Mirrors (Springboard roundhouse kick) * Fiery Makeover (Full nelson bulldog) * Bitch Slap (Stiff slap) - During Boston model gimmick * Boston Steamer (Stinkface) - During Boston model gimmick * Doggy Style (Push up-facebuster) - During Boston model gimmick * Bronco buster - During Boston model gimmick * Running facewash * Running enziguri * Implant DDT * Roundhouse kick * Double underhook backbreaker * Impaler DDT * Spinebuster * Missile dropkick * German suplex into small package * Spinning heel kick * Drive-by kick * Dragon suplex * Crossface * Running wheel kick * Diving crossbody * Reverse STO * Savate kick * Low dropkick * Top rope frankensteiner * Rope hung boston crab Entrance Themes * "Wake Up Call" - Hayden Panettiere * "Disappear" - 12 Stones * "Miss Murder" - AFI * "Disturbia" - Rihanna * "Nobody's Home" - Avril Lavigne * "Ya Soshla S Uma" - t.A.T.u. * "Extraterrestrial (Rock Remix)" - Katy Perry * "115" - Elena Seigman * "Beauty of Annihilation" - Elena Seigman